world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022715doirryspor
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 00:55 -- 12:55 GT: ~Doir! Do yov have a moment?~ 12:56 GA: sure, whats up? 12:56 GA: i mean, shit 12:56 GA: wait 12:56 GA: whats the deal, uh, glockenspiel 12:56 GT: ~...~ 12:57 GT: ~Not a lot...ah, tater...tot?~ 12:57 GA: sorry im like improving the see you later alligator and expanding it to more phrases and yeah so whats goin on 12:57 GT: ~I'm ʃorry, that waʃ abyʃmal. Forgive me.~ 12:57 GA: never 12:57 GA: whatcha need 01:00 GT: ~Well, one of ovr playerʃ waʃ recently ʃtranded on Proʃpit dve to the vntimely death of their waking ʃelf, and I remembered that yov had mvch the ʃame problem yovrʃelf. I waʃ hoping to hear from yov how exactly it waʃ yov made it back to yovr team, in the hopeʃ that the ʃame method can be applied here.~ 01:01 GA: um, ok 01:01 GT: ~It iʃ poʃʃible yov've already told me, bvt 5 yearʃ iʃ qvite a long time, and my memory'ʃ a tad hazy on the ʃvbject, I'm afraid.~ 01:02 GA: so after being kicked around with spiky queen cleats and pushed down stairs and maybe choked and just generally abused as null and the queens servant/footstool, i asked libby to portal me over to slammajamm and she was like 'ok sure' 01:02 GA: and then i was back 01:03 GA: it was pretty intense. almost as intense as the brutal jack murder of you and me right before it. i still have nightmares sometimes 01:03 GA: why cant you just portal them back? 01:04 GT: ~That...hadn't occvred to me, really. I ʃvppoʃe alʃo, vpon reflection, I'm a tad worried I'll meʃʃ ʃomething vp. My ʃpace powerʃ have become...a bit rvʃty, aʃ I fovnd ovt a while ago.~ 01:05 GA: why dontcha just ask the big l to portal them 01:06 GT: ~Oh, yeʃ, I covld do that, covldn't I. ʃtill, I don't want to bother her vnneceʃʃarily with a petty reqveʃt ʃvch aʃ thiʃ.~ 01:07 GA: why dont you just ask some other space person. or convince someone to fly over in a valentines boat. or just plain fly over and carry them. 01:08 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe what I ʃhovld really be doing here iʃ conʃvlting with her and ʃeeing what ʃhe feelʃ iʃ beʃt.~ 01:09 GT: ~...Or even if ʃhe wiʃheʃ to be taken back at thiʃ point in time, really.~ 01:09 GA: what would she even know? she's a newbie, they're not exactly the smartest knives in the shed 01:10 GT: ~I ʃtill feel it'ʃ important to involve her. It wovld be rather rvde of me to do otherwiʃe.~ 01:10 GA: just ask when you already have a plan 01:10 GA: otherwise you'll look p unprofessional 01:13 GT: ~Well, I rather dovbt I can look any LEʃʃ profeʃʃional, conʃidering my actionʃ aʃ of late.~ 01:14 GA: shrug 01:14 GA: you could at least attempt to maintain standards 01:16 GT: ~I do TRY. It jvʃt...never ʃeemʃ to ʃTICK.~ 01:16 GA: same tbh 01:17 GA: at least the kids are stupider than me. but before i even got here, sami and maenam were talkin shit about me to my kids 01:17 GA: also, they seem really interesting in joining jack? 01:20 GT: ~WHAT?~ 01:21 GT: ~Yov have told them what he'ʃ done, right?~ 01:21 GA: yeah theyre just really dumb 01:21 GT: ~And now he'ʃ killed AGAIN. An innocent girl he vʃed to fvrther hiʃ planʃ.~ 01:21 GA: mhm 01:21 GA: he gave the kids who joined him her shenanicite bones 01:22 GA: and the kids were lily (who feels remorseful), thiago (who doesnt give a shit), and vyllen (who also doesnt give a shit) 01:22 GT: ~THIAGO?~ 01:22 GA: also acenia and rilset but it was acenias primer he was after and she was just on his team to stop him or something 01:22 GA: yeah dude your kid seriously gives me the creeps 01:23 GA: ever since an alternate timeline him tried to eat acenia to gain her powers and use her skulls from different timelines to gain aspect abilities and also a fog that can stop all powers, ive been suspicious 01:23 GA: course, i killed that him. but. they act the same. it's creepy. 01:26 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ...trovbling. Do yov think Jack haʃ made good on hiʃ contract?~ 01:26 GA: idk probably 01:27 GT: ~Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.~ 01:27 GT: ~I'm ʃorry, I have to go. I need to ʃpeak with him abovt thiʃ immediately.~ 01:27 GA: oh, ok 01:28 GA: see you soon, macaroon 01:28 GT: ~Vntil next time...clementine?~ 01:28 GA: and dont tell him i told you 01:28 GA: yeah you got it dude 01:29 GT: ~I really don't bvt yovr encovragement iʃ appreciated.~ 01:29 GA: no prob bob -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 01:29 --